


Стена Неверующего

by Sagonna



Series: Из жизни дураков [7]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Character Study, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Dreams and Nightmares, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Трудно быть Епископом.
Series: Из жизни дураков [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Стена Неверующего

Кругом темнота. В ней кричит, надрывается, захлебывается слезами ребенок. Тамирис нянчила младших детей Ретты, но сейчас не может понять, голоден ли младенец, обмочился или страдает от боли. Пронзительный плач эхом отражается от невидимых стен, пока не становится невыносимым, как вопли и причитания Гул`кауш.

— Да замолчи ты уже! Заткнись! — кричит Тамирис или только думает, что кричит, потому что голос ей не принадлежит: мужской, хриплый, знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Она даже чувствует запах этого мужчины: кожа и пропотевшее сукно, кровь и железо. Или это ее собственный запах? Он в ней, она в нем, темнота спаяла два тела в одно.

— Это сон, — говорит Ганн за ее плечом. Тамирис не может его видеть, но слышит дыхание — ровное, чистое. — Не борись с ним. Позволь ему нести тебя.

Тамирис и так едва держится на ногах — темнота сносит ее, будто течение. Невыносимо страшно опрокинуться: тут нет ни верха, ни низа; что если ее не подхватит стремительный поток, а она полетит в бездонную пропасть, опережая собственный крик? Но Ганн нетерпеливо вздыхает, явно готовый отпустить колкость, и Тамирис расслабляется, поддается сну.

Она остается на месте, а вот плач теперь доносится издалека, и ветер разрывает тьму в клочья. Тамирис видит стену, бесконечно уходящую вверх и вниз, такую древнюю, изъеденную временем, что сами ее камни превратились в мягкую бледную плесень. Их чудом удерживает воедино раствор — и, присмотревшись к его бугристым шершавым комкам, Тамирис ахает: это не гипс и не известь, а раскрошенные человеческие кости. Из стены выступают фаланги пальцев, обломки ребер, челюсти.

— Странно. Это похоже на... — в интонациях Ганна прорезается непривычная тревога, но прежде чем он успевает договорить, хриплый голос произносит:

— Надо же! Пискунчик Тами!

В следующий момент она, прорывая лицом влажный пух, жадно всасывает ртом воздух. Нет, конечно, не она: ее лицо пляшет перед ним в алых и золотых всполохах: бледное, мокрое, с вытаращенными глазами и округлившимся ртом. Тупая корова. В этой мысли нет ярости, только привычное, спокойное презрение: он выхаркивает ее из себя, и Тамирис отшатывается, все еще чувствуя на губах и в горле вкус плесени.

— Епископ, это ты? — произносит она и не слышит своего голоса за нарастающим детским плачем. — Это я?

А вот лицо в стене слышит или угадывает ее вопрос, потому что расплывается в глумливой усмешке, пока не рвется, брызгая во все стороны черной густой кровью, вновь прорастает сразу в нескольких местах. Тамирис видит искривленное плачем личико ребенка, к которому никто не спешит, обкусанные до кровавой корки губы подростка, брошенного подыхать в лесу, пустую улыбку смазливого юнца — пескарика в кишащем акулами море Лускана, неподвижный взгляд мужчины, не отрывающего глаз от пустой пивной кружки, лишь бы не смотреть по сторонам.

Ребенок визжит, словно резаный поросенок.

— Заткнись! — снова кричит Епископ или все-таки Тамирис, потому что издалека она слышит тихий свистящий голос:

— Вот так встреча, да? Ну же, Тами, подойди поближе, дай старому приятелю расцеловать твои круглые щечки. Я бы даже тебя ущипнул за них, да вот незадача, — нечем! Так что все будет невинно, по-родственному, как ты любишь...

Нижняя челюсть Епископа дрожит от смеха, отваливается, а вместе с ней опрокидывается и стена, превращается в расчерченное на клетки поле — или это загоны? В них пережевывают жвачку оплывшие туши, то ли животные с человеческими лицами, то ли звери в масках людей. Тамирис видит себя — бокастую телку с непристойно раздутым выменем, Дункана — драного запаршивевшего козла, длинноухую, длинномордую ослицу Элани, Сэнда с гусиной шеей... Их много, больше, чем Тамирис может сосчитать. Огромное вонючее стадо со слюнявыми мордами, жующее, испражняющееся, совокупляющееся.

Человеческая ладонь ложится Тамирис на плечо, но прежде чем она успевает почувствовать облегчение, понимает: это не Ганн. Но и не Епископ: живая голова и конечности чудом держатся на собранном из обломков стене тулове: костяной раствор сыплется, плесень проминается.

— Помилуй тебя Мистра! — невольно говорит Тамирис, и на лицо ей летят капли смешанной с кровью слюны: Епископ захлебывается, давится хохотом, как ребенок давился плачем.

— Это Стена Неверующих, дура, — произносит он почти ласково, — не оскорбляй ее именем твоей паршивой богинюшки!

Епископ надувает щеки, издает непристойный звук — и его плоть разлетается мелкими брызгами. То, что под ней, должно быть, все это время лежало под развалинами Мерделейна: плоть иссохла, кожа растрескалась, пустые глазницы забились пылью.

— Зачем ты сюда приперлась, а? Решила своего дядюшку поискать? Он ведь тоже где-то здесь... — В пыли глазниц шевелятся две похожие на червей фигурки: одна всаживает в другую нож, вторая корчится, пока ее добивают ногами. — Я устроил ему великолепный погребальный костер... спирт очень хорошо горит, ты знаешь? Лучшая смерть для достойного трактирщика... хотя это не про Дункана, точно. Ну, Тами, не расстраивайся, я ведь не расстраиваюсь, что что ты не со мной пришла повидаться. Что тебе на меня насрать!

— Нас — рать, нас — рать, нас — рать, — оторвавшись от жвачки, повторяет стадо голосом Епископа. Тамирис видит брезгливые и похотливые гримасы, унизительную снисходительность, животный страх на чужих лицах — или это тоже лицо Епископа? Он смотрит сам на себя, скалит зубы, хмурится, подмигивает, и Тамирис вдруг становится легко. Епископ никогда не сумеет запугать и унизить ее так, как запугал и унизил самого себя.

— Нас — рать!

— Нет. Тут только ты один.

Тамирис тянется и снимает его лицо, как серую безжизненную маску. Под ней ничего — кроме отчаянного детского плача, разносящегося в пустоте.

Говорят, над Стеной Неверующих воздух звенит от криков и рыданий сотен тысяч голосов. Сотни тысяч лиц рвутся из нее, пытаясь сделать еще один глоток воздуха, выиграть лишний миг не-существования. Но Тамирис понимает, что Епископ, как и при жизни, всегда будет слышать только собственный крик.


End file.
